


Something Like Love

by little_passions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_passions/pseuds/little_passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a long distance phone call, Iwaizumi pretends to study, and Oikawa makes terrible instant ramen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt in my get-back-to-writing challenge (but the first work I'm posting on AO3!), and my challenge seems to be working because I feel like this is more a oneshot than a drabble, lol, but whatever - heavily inspired by Zion. T’s song Eat.

Iwaizumi glanced at his phone and then pushed it away. He looked at the notes he was studying, all laid out upon his table and untouched for the past thirty minutes. He swallowed and refused to glance at his phone again, so instead, he stood up and walked over to the opposite side of his tiny room.

It was almost eleven, and Oikawa hadn’t called. Maybe it wasn’t exactly a scheduled event. After all, neither of them had _agreed_ upon it, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t expect a call around this time, right? Iwaiziumi sighed and pressed his forehead against the wall. How could he study when he was too busy moping and glaring at his phone, waiting for Oikawa to call like a lovesick fool?

Books would be written about his stupidity at this rate. He’d win awards for such outstanding idiocy. It wasn’t in his nature to procrastinate or waste time, but of course, even from miles away, Oikawa could be counted upon to mess up the organized structure of his life. It didn’t really matter that his apartment was tiny. It still felt too big nonetheless, too big for one person with too few things.

He slowly walked back over to his bed and picked up his phone from where it was partially hidden under one of Oikawa’s abandoned sweatshirts. Iwaizumi dropped into his bed and stared at his phone screen.

_11:05PM_

His thumb brushed over the screen as he contemplated calling Oikawa. It didn’t have to mean anything. Wasn’t it normal for best friends to call each other? Just because Oikawa was always the one calling, that didn’t mean it’d be weird for him to call first this time. If he did it, it didn’t really mean that he was worried or anything.

It could mean anything. A phone call didn’t have to mean something. People called each other all the time –

His phone began to vibrate, and before he could think twice about playing things cool, Iwaizumi unlocked his phone and answered the call. “Hello?”

“Were you waiting for me to call, Iwa-chan? You answered pretty quickly.”

Iwaizumi felt himself blush and was glad that his best friend wasn’t there to see it. He placed a hand over his forehead and stared up at the ceiling, willing the star sticker decorations that Oikawa had placed there to give him strength.

“Iwa-chan?”

“I’m tired.” He muttered, hoping he could steer their conversation elsewhere. Oikawa even didn’t try to repeat his previous comment, so Iwaizumi took it as a sign to keep going. “Did you make sure to eat? Even if you’re tired, you need to eat.”

Oikawa chuckled on the other end of the line as Iwaizumi sank in deeper into his bed, his phone pressed closely against his ear. “So what did you eat for dinner then?”

“A sandwich,” Iwaizumi replied as he recalled the awful chicken sandwich his well-meaning neighbor had given. He wasn’t entirely sure if it’d actually been chicken, but it had kind of tasted like it, and even though it’d been bad, he wouldn’t admit that to anyone. “It was...okay.”

“Did you make it?”

Oikawa didn’t like his neighbor much – he would constantly complain of the girl having some misplaced crush on him, so Iwaizumi lied and said yes. “You should make me one, then, when I come home. I want a grilled cheese sandwich, though.”

Iwaizumi huffed. “Make your own God damn sandwiches –”

“But you know, Iwa-chan, sandwiches aren’t really good meals.”

“I’m sure it’s better than whatever you ate.”

“Instant ramen is the meal of champions,” Oikawa mumbled, and Iwaizumi could hear the faint clanging of what seemed to be a pot. “I think I added too much water again.” Oikawa’s sigh was audible from his end, and Iwaizumi curled a bit more into himself at the sound of it. “Nobody ever told me this would be so hard.”

“You’ve just been spoiled,” Iwaizumi teased, inwardly hoping that it would coax an unseen smile onto Oikawa’s face. “How was training?”

“It was good,” Oikawa replied, his voice more vibrant and lively. “I’m getting along with the others well. We’re having a lot of fun, and everyone’s probably sleeping now…except for me, because I’m making ramen.”

“Because you need to eat.”

Oikawa laughed. “Yes, because I need to eat.” The line went silent, and just as Iwaizumi was about to ask if he should just hang up, Oikawa spoke up again. “What are you doing, Iwa-chan? Why are you still awake?”

Iwaizumi sat up and turned to look at his untouched things. He drew his knees close to his chest and traced the patterns on his bed covering idly. “I’m studying.” The room was quiet and combined with the silence on the other end of the line, and he found it all very unnerving. While he waited for Oikawa to speak again, he walked over to his window and opened it.

Everything was uncomfortably quiet, even in the city.

“Don’t remind me of my homework.”

It was a little different, being more than just best friends – being lovers, boyfriends, significant others, or whatever people called it. Instead of looking at his bed and trying to remember which spots to avoid due to Oikawa’s drool, he would often lie down on it and feel like it was too big for him to sleep in alone. Slow weekends spent at the gym had become moments in bed, Oikawa’s body pressed against his, memories made for two, instead of created in public.

They’d always been two individuals in sync, but it was weird how being without Oikawa now felt off. It wasn’t so much that he felt incomplete –- a half instead of a whole, but things just felt a little bit stranger, a little bit less than what they could’ve been.

 _If Oikawa were here_ was the main thing that would often come to mind, but he wasn’t, and Iwaizumi would deal with that.

“You’re not listening to me!”

Oikawa was right. He wasn’t. Whatever he’d said in the last few minutes had fallen to deaf ears, Iwaizumi’s mind drifting away to thoughts he’d probably never share aloud. After all, for the sake of mankind, he couldn’t let Oikawa’s ego get any bigger than it was.

“Iwa-chan? Are you still –”

“I miss you.”

The line went silent immediately, and Iwaizumi walked over to his bed and lied down. Despite the light coming from his lamp, the glow-in-the-dark star stickers were still emitting a faint light. He stared at them and held a hand out, reaching out even though he knew he couldn’t touch it.

“Your noodles are probably overcooked by now if you haven’t removed them off the pot yet. This is why you shouldn’t forget to eat. Play well with others. Don’t bully the new kids. Make sure to sleep more, stop calling me so late.” Iwaizumi hesitated, his heart beating a little bit faster over the last few words he wanted to say. He swallowed hard, tried to convince himself it was best not say them, but in the end, coughed them up anyway “Don’t forget to come home on time.”

There was a chuckle on the other end of the line accompanied by the sound of what Iwaizumi assumed was Oikawa taking his ramen off the stove. “Are you my mom, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked softly, his tone devoid of the usual playfulness and teasing.

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi replied.

“How could I forget? It must be the starvation.”

“Idiot.”

“Do you miss _me_ or just my body? I know how –”

Iwaizumi hung up and tossed his phone away. Some things would never change. Tiredness now replaced with slight irritation, he went back to studying. He’d only managed to get past a few pages when he heard his phone’s message alert. He ignored the first, but when a second and third followed, he finally got up from his desk and picked his phone off the floor.

The first message was a picture of an empty pot with an empty packet of instant ramen beside it. The second was a selfie from a tired but smiling Oikawa, and the third was just text, but it made Iwaizumi smile nonetheless.

_I miss you too_

**Author's Note:**

> I post some of my other work on my [tumblr](http://littleeverydaypassions.tumblr.com/)~ feel free to follow for drabbles and other stuff! :D


End file.
